


All He Needs

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: COVID-19, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: Oikawa is living in Argentina when the Covid-19 pandemic hits. Everything would be fine if only Iwaizumi didn't live 11 thousand miles away.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	All He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm away at college and I'm feeling homesick already. I think that's what's inspiring me to write all of this sappy long-distance stuff lol. This is inspired by a song by Ave Lynch on TikTok.

Oikawa likes Argentina. It's warm all the time and the food is delicious. The nightclubs in Bueno Aries are lively and there's endless landscapes for Oikawa to take portraits of. He likes his new volleyball team, too. They're different than his high school teammates but Oikawa blames that on maturity and not the fact that they go out to bars without him. And, well, Oikawa has gotten pick-pocketed so many times that he tapes his credit card underneath his shirt. And once he had gotten punched for standing up for a women at the supermarket. And there's no Iwaizumi in Argentina. Oikawa doesn't like Argentina. 

By the fourth month of living in Argentina, Oikawa holes himself up with volleyball, sleep and taking baths. In March, a global disease hits Argentina and Oikawa finally has an excuse to never leave his apartment (not that he was really going anywhere beforehand). Oikawa was planning to travel to Japan for Golden Week but with the borders closed, he realizes that this is the first holiday where he won't be with Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi is living a domestic life in Japan. They try and call everyday but the time difference is 12 hours so if they miss the window, they miss the chance to talk. Oikawa struggles to remember what it feels like to touch Iwaizumi's skin. He misses his natural warmth and soft lips. Kissing your boyfriend in your head just isn't the same. 

They FaceTime one night. It's late at night for Oikawa but early in the morning for Iwaizumi. Their voices sound distorted. 

"Did you do anything this week?" Oikawa asks quietly. 

Iwaizumi shrugs, even though Oikawa can't see, "Nothing, really. How are you?"

Oikawa stays quiet for a moment, playing with the hem of his blanket. "I'm not great. I miss you and my family and it's hard being so far away. Like, Takeru graduated this year and I wasn't even there to see it." 

"Just come home, then," Iwaizumi suggest. 

Oikawa sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "We're in the middle of a pandemic," He starts, "And even if we weren't, I can't just leave the team. I have a contract." He goes off on a tangent about the miserable time he's having in Argentina. 

"I think you should come home," Iwaizumi corrects himself. 

"But the team-" Oikawa starts. 

"Talk to them. Or I'll ring up your coach and talk to him. They can't force you to stay in the country." 

Oikawa lets a few tears slide down his cheeks. He wishes more than anything that Iwaizumi was there to wipe them away. "When can things be real again," Oikawa whispers into the recover, his voice breaking, "I would do anything to be close to you again." 

When his emotions are drained, he says he loves you to Iwaizumi and hangs up the call. The next day, Oikawa calls up his coach and expresses his distaste of living in Argentina and without hesitating, his coach tells him to go. There wouldn't be a season again until 2021, he says to him. 

He has to wait one more month for the borders to open back up and when they do, Oikawa puts on three face masks and boards the first plane back to Japan. He arrives late at night and finds the key hidden inside a flower pot. Iwaizumi hadn't moved it since they bought the apartment together years ago. 

Iwaizumi is asleep on the couch, mouth slightly ajar and phone resting on his chest. Oikawa nearly drops his luggage and hovers over Iwaizumi, gently shaking him awake. 

"Wake up," He whispers in his ear. 

"What time is it?" Iwaizumi murmurs, slowly opening his eyes, "Who are you?"

"It's me," Oikawa says, gently pushing Iwaizumi over so he could lay with him on the couch. 

"You're here," Iwaizumi presses his face to Oikawai's hair, feeling the soft locks against his cheeks and inhaling the scent of Oikawa's banana shampoo. He was here. Iwaizumi finally wraps his arms around Oikawa and holds him close. "Don't ever leave me again." 

Oikawa hums, returning the hug and burying his own face in Iwaizumi's chest. The final pieces click into place, the sharp edges dull and blur. It's far from perfect and Oikawa still needs to figure out his future, but this was real. Iwaizumi is all he needs.


End file.
